Impel Down
, the Great Jail, is the World Government's maximum-security prison for the most dangerous criminals and pirates. Its name derives from the English verb 'impel', meaning to force. Some translations use the word Gaol which is an early Modern English spelling for jail.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 364 and Episode 255, Impel Down is first mentioned by Nami. It is located underwater in the middle of a Calm Belt. The only way to get there with the greatest of ease, one must use a water current accessible by going through the Gates of Justice located at either the Marine Headquarters or Enies Lobby. Also, the only way to safely get to the prison is to use one of the seastone lined Marine battleships as the entire place is surrounded by Sea Kings.One Piece Manga - Chapter 522, Elder Nyon explains where Impel Down is and how to get there. Because of its brutal nature and being renowned for being inescapable since Kinjishi, almost no person wishes to ever go there. However, there are people who choose to enter it willingly such as Luffy and Crocodile. General Layout Impel Down is a large submerged tower like structure that whose foundation is at the very bottom of the sea bed. Due to it being built within the Calm Belt, the entire structure is constantly surrounded by gigantic Sea King's swimming bellow the water. Along with these beasts, the prison is guarded by a force of Marine battleships .One Piece Manga - Chapter 525, Impel Down and its horrors are first seen. Within the dark confines of the prison are various cells and torture chambers that used for the prisoners. The torture chambers are used for all sorts of brutal unspeakable acts. Among these include continuous whipping, brutal beating to death, boiling cauldrons for burning and drowning, and spiked pits used for impaling. The prison is carefully monitored all around by a Surveillance Den Den Mushi. Tiny versions of them are found in specific locations throughout Impel Down, whatever they see is transferred to a larger version that sends video feeds to a machine it's connected too, allowing the guards to view video screens. Each of the smaller versions has an alarm beeper connected to the shells. Levels When a prisoner arrives in Impel Down they are put in boiling water to disinfect and sterilize them. This is ritually referred to as "baptizing" them. While most have screamed in pain due to the extreme heat, only a few prisoners have been known to take the sterilization without flinching even one bit. These prisoners include Ace, Jinbei, and Crocodile. After being sterilized, they are then placed in one of the five known levels of Impel Down based on their crimes and strength. The more heinous or powerful a prisoner is, the lower the level they will be placed. A prisoner's level is by default determined by the bounty value on his head. Although with exceptions, such as Crocodile whose bounty was removed a long time ago and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Along with various cells to keep inmates, each level possesses a unique form of torture. Because of these unspeakable acts being performed, each level is given the title of hell. Level 1: Crimson Hell The first level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. While the level relatively is used for less wanted criminals, it contains a large forest of red trees. The leaves of the trees, known as , are as sharp as blades while the grass on the floor, the , is as spiky as needles. Here prisoners are forced to run through the forest while being chased by poisonous spiders and guards to experience all the pain from being cut from all directions. As consequence of prisoners being forced through this forest, it is soaked in blood. Deep within the forest is a hole that leads to Level 2. For those who do not wish to live through the pain of being cut any longer, they were given the option of jumping down the hole to Level 2, which contains an even more terrifying hell that nobody is willing to risk. Buggy was kept here prior to his escape due to the guards not knowing he was Devil Fruit user. Level 2: Wild Beast Hell The second level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. It contains various wild beasts of sorts. The beasts kept here include Puzzle Scorpions and Manticores. Puzzle Scorpions are large poisonous insects that can join together to become giant centipedes. Manticores are man-eating human faced lions that will devour everything from their prey including the bones. Their human faces allow them to speak however they can only imitate what they hear like parrots as they don't understand what they're actually speaking. The words they speak are mostly things they heard from the prisoners so some of the things that they say are completely out of place. Among these regular-sized beasts kept here are also two gigantic beasts, the Basilisk and the Sphinx.One Piece Manga - Chapter 528-529, The beasts of the Wild Beast Hell are encountered by Luffy and his group. The Basilisk is a gigantic snake born from a chicken. It is a feathered mutant that possesses both snake and chicken traits. It is extremely strong that it gave Luffy and Buggy a good chase until it was downed with one blow of Gear Third from Luffy. Though formidable, the Basilisk is not most powerful beast in the level. The Sphinx is a gigantic human faced feathered lion. Significantly larger than the Basilisk and much more fearsome than the other beasts, it is considered the "boss" of the level and is charged with guarded the stairway that leads out of the level. It is so fearsome that the prisoners kept in the level, and even the other beasts hide from it. Like the Manticores, it is capable of imitated speech. It randomly says the names of types of noodles and apparently understands the concept of giving thanks before meals. It is such a strong beast that it is capable of breaking the floor beneath it if it hits it enough times. With these various beasts, prisoners kept here are forced to be chased by them through the corridors of the level. Because of the fearsome danger, prisoners often either lose the will to go on, or refuse to escape even when their cells are unlocked. Mr. 3 was kept here prior to being set free by Luffy and Buggy. Currently, due to both the Basilisk and the Sphinx being defeated, along with all the prison doors being unlocked, there is a mass riot in the level. Level 3: Starvation Hell The third level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. Most of the prisoners kept here are pirates who have a bounty of over 50,000,000. On this level, prisoners feel the heat rising up from Level 4 and are given precious little food and water to keep them in a near death state. And while the temperature here is nothing compared to the following level below, it is intense enough to cause overwhelming dryness, resulting in level 3's somewhat desert-like terrain. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei was kept here, despite his bounty being only 32,000,000. In the middle of the level is a large hole going directly to Level 4 down below. This combined with a gigantic fan directly above the hole, serves as the main ventilation system to redirect the smoke produced from below. Level 4 can be reached through this hole, however, to travel down it holds a risk of death or scalding by the fire and heat of the floor below.One Piece Manga - Chapter 532, The huge hole used for ventilation of Levl 4 is encountered by Luffy and his allies. Level 4: Blazing Hell The fourth level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept. At this level, a pool lies filled with boiling blood heated by a raging fire making it extremely hot. The heat caused by this is so intense that it also heats up the level directly above it. If one tries to jump down to this level from Level 3 using the large hole used for ventilation above but don't land on a safe place, then they're dead. Prisoners from other levels are regularly tortured here. The most prevalent form of torture here however is being thrown into the gigantic pot of boiling blood in the middle of the level.One Piece Manga - Chapter 533, Luffy and his allies accidentally arrive in Level 4. Magellan the warden of Impel Down stays here. This is also where the kitchen of the prison is located next to Magellan's office. Currently, the battle between Monkey D. Luffy and Magellan takes place here, and the Demon Guards and high ranking guards are blocking the passageways to Levels 3 and 5, meaning the entire floor is under lock down. Level 5 The fifth level of Impel Down in which prisoners are kept in. This is the level where criminals whose bounties are more than 100,000,000 are kept. Among the prisoners kept here are various pirates with deep grudges against Whitebeard. These prisoners include imprisoned giants alongside them. Ace and Jinbei are being kept here in a cell together. Crocodile is also being kept here in a cell next to theirs. Strangely, save the Four Demons Guard beatings, the Level doesn't seem to have any specific torture. Level 6 A mysterious level rumored by the prisoners to exist deeper than Level 5. It is said to keep criminals who are so powerful and dangerous that they have been erased by history by being kept here.One Piece Manga - Chapter 527, Buggy mentions the rumor of the 6th level of Impel Down to Luffy. However, it has been recently revealed in an map of Impel Down that there is a floor below level 5. What it is exactly, however, is unknown. Impel Down Staff High Ranking Staff * Magellan: Warden, resides in Level 4, possesses the Doku Doku no Mi, only serves about four hours of service. * Hannyabal: Vice warden, ambitious person. * Saldeath: Chief Guard, commander of the Blue Gorillas. * Sadi-chan: Chief Guard, sadistic torturer, commander of the Four Demon Guards. * Domino: Vice Guard. Guards * Human guards: Either stationed in the monitor room or various other places. They vary in duties. * Blue Gorillas: Super strong and mindless gorillas with doubleheaded axe. Mainly resides in level one. Can be called to other levels. * The Four Demon Guards: Four fearsome guardians of Impel Down, under the command of Sadi-chan. ** Minotauros: A bipedal bull who beats up prisoners often. ** Minorhinoceros: A bashful bipedal rhinoceros. ** Minokoala: A bipedal that is also an armed fighter. ** Minozebra: A shy bipedal zebra who pushes prisoners into the lake of blood. Level 2 Beasts * Basilisk: Giant snake born from a chicken that shares traits of both creatures. * Manticores: Man-eating, human-faced lions that can eat their preys completely. Has the ability to talk but not understand what they are saying. * Puzzle Scorpions: Extremely poisonous creatures that can unite to form giant centipedes. * Sphinx: Boss of the level, extremely strong and guards the stairs. Also has the ability to talk but likewise with the manticores has no understanding of what what it is saying. * Hummingbirds: Wild beasts also found in Level 2. Only one has been shown. Current known prisoners *Sir Crocodile (Mr. 0) (Life sentence, Level 5) *Daz Bones (Mr. 1) (Life sentence, Level 4) *Bentham (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei) (Life sentence, Level 3, Prisoner number C9915) (Released from cell. Now teamed up with Luffy, Buggy and Mr. 3) *Gial Dino (Mr. 3) (Life sentence, Level 2, Prisoner number D0464) (Released from cell by Buggy. Now teamed up Luffy, Buggy and Mr. 2 Bon Clay) *Portgas D. Ace (Death penalty in less than 29 hours, Level 5) *Jinbei (Temporarily sentenced, Level 5) *500 pirates captured by Admiral Kizaru (Awaiting transfer) *Buggy the Clown (Level 1, Prisoner number E8200) (Vanished from cell, later teamed up with Luffy. Currently teamed up with Luffy, Mr. 2 Bon Clay and Mr. 3) *Iwa (Level 5) Crocodile and Mr. 1 were imprisoned in a Marine base, but were transferred to Impel Down after most of the captured Baroque Works members escaped (Crocodile and Mr. 1 chose to stay behind). Mr.2 Bon Kurei and Mr. 3 were captured by Hina, and presumably transferred to Impel Down for reasons similar to Crocodile and Mr. 1's transfers. Currently, both Mr. 3 and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei have left their cells and are teamed up with Luffy and Buggy. Defeating Portgas D. Ace led to Blackbeard becoming a Shichibukai, and Ace being sent to Impel Down. Ace is currently sentenced to public execution. Jinbei has caused a wild outburst during his summons in the Marine HQ, and is sent to Impel Down until he is calmed, but he shows no sign in folding. During the Sabaody Archipelago incident, Kizaru captured 500 pirates, and all of them are currently being transferred into Impel Down. Buggy the Clown was transferred here after being captured after leaving the island he mistook for Treasure Island. Buggy managed to escape his cage in Impel Down, but it is unknown whether his acquaintance with Ace has any effect on his recent capture at Impel Down. With Luffy currently breaking in Impel Down to rescue Ace, he has teamed up with Buggy to get there, and fight off any guards that come on their way.One Piece Manga - Chapter 526, Luffy and Buggy team up against Impel Down's prison guards. Impel Down Trivia *Impel Down seems to be heavily based on how Hell is described in Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy. Both are level-based, "inescapable" prisons with unique forms of punishment per level, and the lower one traverses, the worse the punishments become. Consequently, Luffy's journey to the fifth level of Impel Down can be likened to Dante's descent. *Each of the high ranking staff members seems to have a devil theme in their dress codes, a reflection to how each level of Impel Down is called Hell. *The Basilisk featured in Impel Down is based on a common mistake. Often depictions of the Basilisk show a "chicken-like" snake creature, but such a creature is actually known as a Cockatrice, as the legends are commonly mixed up. *According to Sengoku, only one prisoner has ever escaped from Impel Down; The flying pirate Kinjishi escaped 20 years prior to the present storyline. However, Sengoku blames the escape on the Marines' mistakes. Since then, no one has escaped, let alone infiltrated, Impel Down before Luffy. *Franky was originally supposed to be sent to Impel Down because of Spandam's grudge against him. References External Links *Impel Down - German One Piece Encyclopedia article about Impel Down Category:Locations